The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of busplug enclosures and, more particularly, to a cover mounted handle operating mechanism for a busplug enclosure.
Electric power bus systems are typically employed to deliver/distribute electrical power to various loads. Generally, bus systems include a number of branch circuits that are connected to a main electrical distribution panel. Often times there exist electrical disconnects in the branch circuits. The electrical disconnects are operated to electrically isolate an electrical load from the main distribution panel or other source of electrical power. The electrical disconnects are generally arranged in an enclosure that houses switching components. The enclosure generally includes an external switching mechanism that allows personnel to operate the switching components. In conventional enclosures, the external switching mechanism takes the form of a toggle switch/lever. The toggle switch/lever is generally mounted to a side, or bottom of the enclosure. In addition to operating the switching mechanism, in many cases, the toggle switch/lever also engages/disengages a safety interlock. The interlock prevents the enclosure from being opened when the switching components are in a “power on” configuration, and prevents the switching mechanism from being operated when the enclosure is open.